Krusty Krab
Krusty Krab adalah restoran makanan cepat saji fiksi di kota Bikini Bottom, yang didirikan dan dimiliki oleh Mr Krabs. Restoran ini berfungsi sebagai pusat dari semua Krusty Krab perusahaan Inc. Ini adalah restoran yang paling populer di Bikini Bottom. Mr Krabs mencintai uang, dan terbuka hanya berhubungan dengan menghasilkan uang dan karena ini, ia membayar karyawannya sangat murah, dan menjual makanan untuk harga yang sangat tinggi. Pasalnya restoran itu popularitas adalah Krabby Patty, burger dengan resep rahasia yang sangat top, yang hampir selalu menjadi signature dish Krusty Krab. Lainnya Krusty Krab grub meliputi produk makanan khas cepat seperti kentang goreng dan soda, serta makanan bawah air seperti "Bits Coral" dan "Rings Kelp". Semua barang-barang ini membentuk "Grub Galley" dari Krusty Krab. Mr Krabs karyawan: SpongeBob SquarePants, juru masak goreng, dan Squidward Tentacles, kasir. SpongeBob mencintai pekerjaannya dan sangat bagus dalam hal itu, sementara Squidward membenci pekerjaannya dan mengerikan itu. Kedua karyawan bekerja sama besar (menurut SpongeBob) dan sangat (menurut Squidward), Squidward membenci SpongeBob, sementara SpongeBob berpikir dia adalah salah satu teman baiknya. Pesaing bisnis utama Krusty Krab adalah Chum Bucket,thumb|left|Krusty Krab yang dimiliki oleh Sheldon J. Plankton, musuh Mr Krabs 'terburuk. Sementara Chum Bucket, pesaing hanya restoran ini biasanya gagal, ada beberapa kali pendek ketika Chum Bucket tidak gagal. Periode ini singkat jarang waktu adalah waktu hanya ketika Krusty Krab memiliki kompetisi. Nama asli Stephen Hillenburg untuk Krusty Krab adalah "Crusty Crab," tetapi ia memutuskan bahwa kesalahan ejaan disengaja itu lucu. Cerita Bangunan itu sendiri mungkin pernah menjadi New England tua perangkap lobster, thumbkarena sangat mirip dengan salah satu. Pemilik asli mungkin telah menemukan perangkap tergeletak di dasar laut, dan tetap itu dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah bangunan. Atau, bangunan hanya bisa telah sengaja dirancang untuk menyerupai perangkap lobster sehingga bisa terlihat lebih nautical dari sebuah bangunan biasa. Menurut episode "Krab Training Video]", Krusty Krab lahir ketika Mr Krabs, yang telah terpencil di depresi berat setelah melayani di militer yang tampaknya tak berujung, mengakuisisi rumah jompo bangkrut disebut "Rusty Krab". Namun, kemudian episode "Grandpappy the Pirate" secara langsung bertentangan ini, menggambarkan bahwa Mr Krabs dulunya bajak laut pelayaran dan bahwa Krusty Krab awalnya kapalnya. Namun, dikatakan bahwa setelah pensiun dari pembajakan, Mr Krabs menjual kapalnya. Dia bisa membeli rumah pensiun setelah ini, dan itu bisa saja hanya kebetulan bahwa itu disebut The Rusty Krab dan memiliki tanda shell yang sama seperti kapal Mr Krabs '. Dalam "Friend or Foe", yang mengungkapkan asal-usul Mr Krabs dan Plankton persaingan ini, terlihat bahwa Mr Krabs pertama kali pergi ke bisnis makanan cepat saji di masa kecilnya. The Krabby Patty formula rahasia diciptakan ketika rak yang rusak selama perjuangan Krabs dan Plankton, menyebabkan berbagai bahan untuk meluncur ke dalam adonan patty. Namun, episode lain, terutama "Enemy In-Law", menyatakan bahwa Krabby Patty dan formula adalah resep keluarga, seperti di "Dunces and Dragons", yang menunjukkan bahwa Krabby Patty pertama kali disajikan pada abad pertengahan oleh Raja Krabs , nenek moyang Mr Krabs, yang diperkenalkan sebagai akibat dari SpongeBob dan waktu Patrick bepergian. Menurut salah satu Nickelodeon Magazine, Patrick sebelumnya dimiliki Krusty Krab dan menemukan Krabby Patty, tapi pensiun dan menjualnya kepada beberapa orang, berkeringat lemak, merah, seperti yang terungkap dalam buku hariannya, tetapi Patrick mungkin membuat itu. Adapun gaji, Squidward dan SpongeBob, hanya dua karyawan selain mereka bos Mr Krabs, memiliki berbagai gaji tergantung pada episode, dan sebagian besar untuk lelucon. Dalam beberapa kasus, mereka membayar gaji (jika tidak minimal) yang sebenarnya, sedangkan beberapa kasus lain menunjukkan bahwa mereka sebenarnya membayar Mr Krabs (ini yang paling terkenal dalam episode, Squid on Strike, di mana Squidward dipaksa untuk membayar nya layanan). Episode lain menunjukkan mereka dibayar hanya satu nikel (lima sen) per hari, menurut sebuah episode di mana Squidward menyebutkan fakta ini dan SpongeBob tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Lain episode terbaru menunjukkan bahwa Mr Krabs membayar SpongeBob dengan "dolar Lucu", mata uang palsu yang jelas tidak memiliki nilai, jelas hanya untuk lelucon. Dalam episode lain belum, SpongeBob menyatakan bahwa ia harus membayar Mr Krabs $ 100 per jam ketika ia pertama mulai bekerja. Desain dan Fitur Luar Krusty Krab bangunan memiliki chassis kayu dengan jendela kaca / dinding dan muncul dari luar sebagai perangkap lobster tua. Ada tanda-kerang berbentuk besar di depan gedung, mirip dengan yang digunakan oleh kehidupan nyata restoran makanan cepat saji, dan lima bendera sinyal Internasional maritim di atas pintu depan. Ada tiang di luar jendela kanan seperti yang terlihat dalam "Seahorse Cukup saya". Ini saham kemiripan dengan perangkap lobster New England. Mungkin baru saja dibangun untuk terlihat seperti perangkap lobster, tetapi juga mungkin bahwa itu sebenarnya terbentuk dari perangkap lobster tua cekung. Tempat Parkir Kadang-kadang, ada tempat parkir di luar. Salah satu contoh penting adalah "Truth or Square" di mana banyak kapal diparkir di luar Krusty Krab. Tempat Makan Dudukan rangka terdiri dari sebuah perahu kecil langsung di depan jendela yang mengarah ke dapur. Untuk pergi dengan tema bahari acara, Krusty Krab memiliki kemiripan yang mencolok dengan perangkap lobster New England. Ketika Anda pertama kali masuk ke dalam, ada area makan utama, yang merupakan salah satu kamar terbesar. Tabel terbuat dari roda kemudi kapal berlayar, dengan barel sebagai kursi. Dekat pintu dapur adalah stasiun Order, di mana kasir dan di mana Squidward bekerja, menerima pesanan orang, dan memberi mereka ke SpongeBob melalui jendela rangka yang berbentuk seperti haluan kapal. Dalam beberapa episode, ada salad berdiri dekat jendela agar, dan "condiment Island" berdiri, dengan saus tomat dan sejenisnya. Di bagian belakang bangunan adalah banyak kamar, yang sangat tidak konsisten, tetapi sebagian besar benar dalam urutan berikut. Dalam "Krabs a la Mode" termostat ditunjukkan di Krusty Krab. Krabs memasang kipas langit-langit dalam episode, "SpongeBob vs The Big One". Drive Thru Drive Thru terlihat sepanjang empat musim pertama, namun penampilan yang paling menonjol adalah di "Driven to Tears" ketika Krabs memperkenalkan kepada SpongeBob. Itu dihapus sampai episode, "Drive Thru" ketika sebuah lubang unrepaired keliru untuk drive melalui, menyebabkan kekacauan di Krusty Krab. Tujuannya adalah untuk melayani wisatawan dan wisatawan yang tidak punya waktu untuk makan di Krusty Krab. Dalam "Didorong untuk Air mata," mirip itu drive thru modern, namun dalam penampilan terbarunya itu murah dibangun. Ini digunakan kaleng dengan tali untuk mikrofon, serbet tua untuk menuboard, dan mie membungkuk untuk tanda. The Drive Thru ini menyingkirkan setelah menyebabkan kekacauan di Krusty Krab. Interior Seperti bangunan lain dalam seri, desain interior Krusty Krab adalah kadang-kadang sangat tidak konsisten antara episode. Denah dasar Krusty Krab terdiri dari satu area makan utama, dengan dapur, kantor Mr Krabs ', dan kamar mandi di kamar terpisah di belakang bangunan. Kantor Di paling kiri adalah kantor Mr Krabs ', dengan aman uang, meja terbuat dari batang laut tua, kursi, gambar / uang di dinding, dll Ada juga sebuah pintu ke dapur sehingga Mr Krabs dapat memeriksa SpongeBob. Dapur Dapur adalah stasiun SpongeBob, di mana SpongeBob membuat Krabby Patties, dan menyimpan bahan-bahan pembersih nya. Ini memiliki panggangan untuk memasak roti. Ada lemari penyimpanan untuk bahan. Sebuah jendela terlihat, yang digunakan untuk menempatkan pesanan dan untuk melayani mereka setelah mereka selesai. Dapur ini biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan. Dalam beberapa episode, itu sangat luas, memegang "Patty Vault" penuh Patties Krabby, lemari es yang membeku di Squidward selama 2000 tahun sekali, dan lorong-lorong dan kamar lain. Itu kulkas sebelum itu di "Pat Tidak Bayar." Kamar Mandi Toilet terletak di paling kanan dari ruang makan. Memiliki urinal dan toilet dan tenggelam. Sebuah tanda yang mengatakan untuk mencuci sirip Anda dapat dilihat ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris dan Spanyol. Dalam episode kebanyakan, ada dua toilet. Fitur lain Terutama di Truth or Square, ada terbukti banyak sudut dan celah di Krusty Krab, seperti sistem ventilasi besar. Sistem tersebut juga memiliki ruang pengawasan di mana ada komputer yang memata-matai setiap rumah di Bikini Bottom. Dalam berbagai episode itu terbukti menjadi tuan rumah untuk beberapa lorong-lorong rahasia dan kamar. Beberapa contoh yang ditemukan di "Truth or Square", dan "Chum Bucket Supreme". Kualitas Selain makanan yang sangat baik, Krusty Krab menunjukkan banyak kualitas yang tidak diinginkan dari kehidupan nyata restoran cepat saji. Ini kotor dan murah dipelihara, dan bangunan ini kadang-kadang terbukti dalam keadaan rusak. Teknologi Dalam "Krusty Krab Training Video", fitur dasar modern restoran makanan cepat saji dilaksanakan oleh Krusty Krab digambarkan sebagai "prestasi terbaru dalam teknologi makanan cepat saji" dan diberi deskripsi boros. Ini "teknologi" meliputi: # Spatula: "Advanced patty-mekanisme kontrol". # Cash register: "Otomatis uang-sistem penanganan". Ice # Cubes: "Impor perangkat temperatur berkualitas tinggi". # Sedotan: "Prototype mesin transfer cair". # Kecap paket: "Negara unit seni bumbu penyebaran". The Galley Grub The Galley Grub (menu) dari Krusty Krab. Menu ditampilkan berbeda di hampir setiap episode bahwa itu ditunjukkan masuk Menu berisi makanan, sisi, dan minuman. The Krabby Patty hadir pada setiap menu yang pernah ditampilkan. "Tanah Krabby" Menu: # Krabby Patty - $ 2,99 (99 ¢ pada hari Rabu) # dengan keju - $ 3,99 ($ 1,99 pada hari Rabu) # Krabby Combo - $ 3,99 # Kiddie Meal - $ 1,99 # Krabby Fries - Krabby Patty $ 2,99 - $ 2,99 (99 ¢ pada hari Rabu) # dengan keju - $ 3,99 ($ 1,99 pada hari Rabu) # Krabby Combo - $ 3,99 # Kiddie Meal - $ 1,99 # Krabby Fries - $ 2,99 Makanan/Minuman thumb|left|Galley GrubDalam berbagai episode, ada makanan dan minuman yang disebutkan, namun tidak ditampilkan dalam Galley Grub. Beberapa produk juga ditulis di Galley Grub tapi tidak pernah dipesan atau dilihat. #Kecil Dozen Krabby Patties - "Pickles" #Small Salad - "Pickles" #Seaweed Salad - "Yours, Mine, and Mine" #Tiga ganda Bossy Deluxe - "Pickles" #Krabby Fries - "Pickles" #Krabby Goyang - "Pickles" #Krabby Fries - "Squeaky Boots" #Krusty Special - "Squeaky Boots" #Krusty Krab Pizza (Beberapa Krabby Patty disatukan dan diratakan dalam bentuk pizza) - "Pizza Delivery" dan "I ♥ Dancing". #Diet Dr Kelp - "Pizza Delivery" (parodi Diet Dr Pepper) #Veggie Pattie (beberapa episode) - (Krabby Patty tanpa patty, dibuat untuk vegetarian.) #Salad Bar - "Culture Shock" #Kulit Kerang Besar - "Karate Choppers" dan "Squidville" #Kentang goreng yang besar - "Fools in April" #Jumbo Krabby Patty - "Fools in April" #Teh - "Bossy Boots" #Salad - "Bossy Boots" #Shampoo (untuk Teman Gelembung) - "Bubble Buddy" #Diet Shampoo (untuk Teman Gelembung) - "Bubble Buddy" #Chili Coral Bits - "Plankton's Army" #Krabby Patty Double Deluxe - "Pressure" #King Size Ultra Krabby Agung pada tongkat - "Just One Bite" #King Size Ultra Krabby Agung, ganda babak belur, digoreng pada tongkat - "Just One Bite" #Tiga Krabby Agung - "Just One Bite" #Meal konyol - (. Makan Kids ', Parodi dari "Happy Meal" McDonalds ini) "Mermaid Man dan Barnacle Boy IV" #Smorgasbord - "Nasty Patty" #Krusty Kelp Dog - "Nasty Patty" #Mentega Barnacles - "Nasty Patty" #Bubuk Driftwood - "Nasty Patty" #Sludge Pudding - "Nasty Patty" #Diet Red Tide - "Nasty Patty" #Ganda Patty Patty - "Bubble Buddy" #Jounior Seinior Sophmore Patty - "Bubble Buddy" #Triwulan-Ouncer Double-Pounder - "Bubble Buddy" #Kelp Shake (tidak berhubungan dengan Kelp Shake yang ada di episode "Best Frenemies".) #Jelly Patty - "Jellyfish Hunter" #Jelly Relish Patty - "Planet of the Jellyfish" #Nasty Patty - "Nasty Patty" (Krabby Patty dengan saus gunung berapi, lobak kuda laut, potongan kuku, disiram dengan air toilet, dan dikeringkan dengan kaus kaki olahraga Mr Krabs.) #Deluxe Krabby Patty - "The Algae's Always Greener" #Jelly Krabby Patty - "Jellyfish Hunter" #Krabby Patty (hanya Patty) - "Jellyfish Hunter" #Patty Pal - "Yours, Mine and Mine" #Krabby Patty junior - "Mermaid Man dan Barnacle Boy IV" (sebuah Krabby Patty kecil seukuran jari dengan mata acar dan senyum kecap.) #Krabby Newburg - "Squilliam Returns" #Krusty Agung - "Krusty Krab Training Video" #Adult Sized Krabby Patty - "Mermaid Man dan Barnacle Boy V" #Pipsqueak Patty "Mermaid Man dan Barnacle Boy V" #Krabby Patty Deluxe - "Graveyard Shift" #Ganda Chili Kelp Fries - "Graveyard Shift" #Krabby Patty (dengan mata acar dan mustard dan saus tomat dan mulut murid) - "To Love A Patty", "Breath of Fresh Squidward" #Nacho Oyster Skins - "Clams" #Barnacle Rings - "Clams" #Chili Oyster Skins - "Plankton's Army" #Triple Decker - "Skill Crane" #Monster Krabby Patty - "All That Glitters" #WOW Soup - "Greasy Buffoons" #Enak Bunz - "Greasy Buffoons" #Deluxe Krabby Patty - "Greasy Buffoons" #Krusty Dog - "Krusty Dogs" #Krabby Cola - "Komputer Overload" #Selamat Snacks - "Sailor Mouth" #Kapten Olaf Special - "Bubble Buddy" ar:مطعم كل قليلا de:Krosse Krabbe en:Krusty Krab es:Crustáceo Cascarudo fr:Crabe Croustillant hr:Rakova poslastica it:Krusty Krab nl:De Krokante Krab pl:Pod Tłustym Krabem pt-br:Siri Cascudo ru:Красти Краб uk:Красті Крабс zh-tw:蟹堡王 Kategori:Tempat Kategori:Restoran